


Tender

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Kayn takes a little time to reflect on how he ended up in the arms of a Darkin who wanted to take over his body.





	Tender

The feeling of claws running through long ebony hair was comforting to the smaller of the two as he lay with the Darkin at his back. It was strangely calming to him, something that long ago he would never believe he would be doing with his companion. He hummed softly at the feeling of the other’s breath hot on his cheek before he felt the Darkin nuzzle at him affectionately. “Rhaast…” he mumbled semi-sleepily, and the Darkin chuckled before pulling away and lying back as to not bother him anymore.

Kayn shifted, humming contently as he snuggled up against Rhaast, the Darkin sliding his free arm below his waist and pulling him fully to him. It was strange to think that Rhaast was an affectionate...person? Being? He didn’t know still. Darkin was all he could really use. He still remembered how when they had first met, Kayn had to deal with the corruption done to his body and having to share his mind with another. Another who had wanted to kill him and take over his body. 

Now here they were, both having managed to break free and one had a body, the other had gained power. Kayn remembered how he had awoken to Rhaast hovering over him, oddly worried and looking as he had in his nightmares, and Kayn feeling a strange sense of power. He was still...getting used to it all. But, he was...happy. Zed had allowed Rhaast to stay with...much reluctance, and Kayn had felt strangely pleased. At first it was due to possibly being taught his new powers, but it had grown to something more as time passed and the two came to understand each other more. He never thought he would ever feel this way for the Darkin. 

The small snores from his companion soon came as they laid together, and Kayn turned his head to gaze at his face. Rhaast looked very...soft when he slept, features calming and not all...scrunched up and annoyed looking. He enjoyed seeing this side of him. It was rare, just like when he was gentle and sweet with him. Kayn was lucky, he got to see every side of him, every face, everything. Kayn smiled and leaned over, planting a tender kiss on Rhaast's cheek before he laid back again. Yes, Kayn was lucky, and he would never give up what he had with Rhaast for the world, even if what they had was a strange and complex dynamic. 


End file.
